


Another Round

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, all consensual stuff for those wary of drunkfics, drinking buddies, pre-localization names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Kamui visit a bar after the prince admits the war is taking a strain on his emotions. Drinks are had, stories are told and the two begin to admit to escalating feelings between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr. i hope you enjoy!

“Zero…are you sure this is okay?”

“It’s fine, now relax!” Zero grinned, guiding the raven haired prince into the entrance of the dingy bar. Kamui cringed, looking at the interior of the pub Zero had recommended. They were currently in a lull during this accursed war and stuck in a small town near the Hoshido border. Xander and Camilla were back in the castle enjoying luxury while the three youngest siblings and their retainers were forced to linger in the pitiable village where they expected Hoshidan reinforcements in the next 2-3 days. Kamui had mentioned to Zero his frustration and tension, to which Zero had replied that he had been here before and knew of a good place to get a drink. Kamui agreed to accompany the outlaw, not thinking about the fact that his and Zero’s estimation of ‘good’ differed greatly.

The fact that the name of the bar ‘Louie’s Swindler Saloon’ was spray painted onto the side of the building was a fair indicator of what the interior would entail. 

Stepping over a puddle onto the floor that he hoped was water, he stared in disbelief at the décor. Toilet paper hung from the lone fan that hung haphazardly from the ceiling, looking like it could detach and crush someone below at any moment. People had written their names on the walls in condiments, which gave the edges of the room a faint stench of mustard and hot sauce. Feeling very unsure of himself and noting with alarm that there was only three other people there, Kamui took a seat at a table furthest away from the frankly scary looking patrons while Zero approached the counter. He’d take the lingering stench of mustard over drawing attention to himself.

“Is that you, Zero? You son of a bitch, I can’t believe you’re still alive!”

Kamui turned around, watching the giant of a man behind the counter and Zero snicker. Seemed like the outlaw had a reputation wherever he went these days! After a bit of roughhousing, Zero came back with two very large and dark alcoholic beverages. Kamui took his with a thanks, trying to decide whether to tell Zero or not that he was a complete amateur when it came to alcohol.

“So, Lord Kamui… are you a drinking man?” the outlaw teased, thankfully bringing up the subject first.

“I was never allowed to have alcohol at the fortress and I’ve had few chances since then to indulge. What made you pick this place anyway?” Kamui said, smiling a little. He felt slightly more comfortable with Zero beside him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know it looks suspicious. But Louie has the cheapest drinks this side of Nohr and he doesn’t say shit to law enforcement” Zero grinned, his smile widening as Kamui squirmed a little in his seat at the mention of possible illegal activities.

“But enough about that. Tonight, Lord Kamui, you and me are going to forget about alllll our troubles” the thief proclaimed, winking at the younger man.

“Cheers!” they declared, clinking their glasses against each other’s. Kamui took one sip before going into a mad coughing fit, Zero cackling as he pounded the prince on the back.

“What is this?!” Kamui gasped, his throat burning.

“Louie’s Special Brew” the thief snorted, taking a large gulp of the ale. Tonight was going to be fun.

\------------

A few hours later, Kamui head was on the table and the toilet paper on the fan had somehow ended up in his hair. Zero had been sober for much longer than the prince but eventually became drunk too and told some truly ridiculous stories that Kamui wasn’t sure if they were real or not. He liked watching Zero talk, anyways. He had nice lips. He wanted to touch them, somehow. See if they were as soft as they looked.

Kamui snorted. The drink was REALLY getting to him now.

“Ssssomething… funny?” Zero slurred, grinning lazily at the prince.

“Nah…I think I’ve had too much” he rasped back.

“Pffft, I had double more than you! Aren’t you supposed to be a dragon or something?”

“…Yeah. But… I’m still human too…” Kamui stated, feeling sad all of a sudden.

Zero eyed the prince warily, noticing the sudden change in atmosphere.

“I’m sorry, Kamui. I didn’t mean to hurt ya” he said, not liking the melancholy look on the younger man’s face.

“Nah… it’s mmkay… I just…I already knew I wasn’t really related to my Nohr siblings…but the whole d-dragon thing made it even worse. I’m kinda… not even the same species at them…” Kamui sniffed, embarrassed to find his eyes watering. He hadn’t told ANYONE how much this bothered him, least of all one of his brother’s retainers. He closed his eyes, feeling foolish in front of the older man.

“Hey.”

Kamui almost gasped as he felt the outlaw take his hand, squeezing it gently. He opened his eyes to see the man giving him such a genuine smile it was hard to believe he was looking at the same person.

“You’re just as human as all of us, okay? But you… you get to do some powerful stuff in battle with that form of yours. It’s some really awesome shit, I tell you what” the outlaw explained slowly, grinning at the prince.

Kamui stared at him.

“Awesome shit?”

“Yeah, awesome shit.”

Kamui smiled.

“I like the sound of that” he cooed. He felt really happy that Zero thought he was awesome. So happy, that he felt like falling asleep right there and then…

“Hey, this ain’t the place for bed!” Zero chided, pulling his arm. Kamui made a low groaning noise and smushed his face onto the table, only to recoil in disgust at the sticky alcohol covering the tabletop. Zero laughed and shook his head in bemusement, taking the prince’s arm and escorting him out of the bar safety, making sure he stepped over the mysterious puddle and signaling goodbye to ol’ Louie. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the camp which was awash in darkness as it was extremely late at night.

They stopped at the big campfire in the center of the area, turning to each other.

“Can you make your way to your tent without falling over?” Zero teased, snickering quietly when Kamui tried to hit his arm in retaliation, only to miss completely.

“Mmhm… hey, Zero?” Kamui said, taking a step forwards towards the outlaw.

“…Yeah?”

“Can I…kiss you?”

The older man’s face went slack in shock, his one eye going wide.

“K-Kamui?”

The raven haired prince leaned in even further and before his liquid courage could fail him, kissed the outlaw chastely on the lips. It felt soft and warm and just plain nice.

“I like you and I’m kinda sure you like me and your lips look soft and I wanted to kiss ‘em” he slurred, trying to convey himself properly.

“Kamui… I’m not exactly complaining or nothin’, but you shouldn’t be doing that sort of thing when you’re drunk… I don’t want to take advantage of ya…”

“But I’ve been wanting to do that a-all night!” he whined, secretly relieved that he hadn’t messed things up beyond repair.

Zero snickered and shook his head, shoving the younger man towards the direction of the prince’s tent.

“If you still feel that way in the morning, tell me then. Not when you’re drunk and dead on your feet, ya idiot” he said fondly, laughing again at the prince’s muffled ‘mmkay’ as he stumbled towards his tent.

“You really are an idiot…” Zero mumbled to himself, a statement at odds at the pink tinge on his cheeks. He slowly made his way back to his tent, grinning widely. He had been sure that his unfortunate one-sided feelings would remain that way forever, but something seemed to have changed between them for the better.

Tonight had been interesting, indeed.

\--------------------

 

Pain. Unbearable pain.

“Are you SURE you don’t have any spells to cure hangovers?” Kamui groaned, one arm flung over his eyes so they weren’t burnt to cinders by the morning sun. It was the next day and his throat felt like he’d swallowed a roll of sandpaper. Felicia giggled, using a healing staff on the currently miserable prince.

“The person who discovers such a thing will be a millionare, milord! This will help your headache, but there’s nothing I can about your throat… I’m sorry!” she said, looking a bit upset that she couldn’t do more.

“It’s fine Felicia, you did fine” he grumbled, pulling himself up from the bedding. Right now he needed some greasy breakfast food and the smell of cooking from the campfire was like a siren’s call.

He made his way to the campfire with his eyes firmly fixed onto the grass which was the only thing his retinas could bear at the moment. Of course, that meant he couldn’t see where he was going and promptly ran into someone with a loud SMACK!

“Augh… I’m so sorry, I just- Zero?!” Kamui said, looking up at the outlaw. The man grinned tiredly back, looking a little worse for wear but still a little better than him.

“Hello yourself, Lord Kamui. I was just coming to check on you. Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

“I did, but I’m not very happy now!” Kamui said petulantly, earning a chuckle from the thief.

“Well, I figured this would happen when you started knocking down those bottles…” Zero said, watching Kamui squirm. Kamui hesitated a little, trying to figure out how to approach what he said before he went to bed.

“Zero…do you remember what I said at the end of the night?”

The outlaw’s eyes narrowed, looking pained.

“Kamui, I understand if you didn’t mean it. It was the heat of the moment and-“

“No!” Kamui almost yelled, getting some looks from fellow army members in the distance. Blushing, he looked at the outlaw with a determined expression.

“I meant every word… it was an awful confession b-but… I meant every word!” he stuttered, going bashful.

He looked up at Zero, unable to decipher the man’s neutral expression. Suddenly, the outlaw’s face broke out into a grin.

“You look so cute when you’re fired up like that” he teased, enjoying watching the younger man become flustered.

“Hey, that- wait… you think I’m cute?”

“I certainly do…” Zero murmured in a low voice, a sudden intensity in his cobalt eyes that made Kamui feel slightly weak in the knees.

“Perhaps the next time we find ourselves on a break, we can… discuss things further…” Zero said smoothly, winking at the younger.

“T-that sounds good… on one condition.”

“Hmmm?”

“We are NOT going to Louie’s!”

Zero’s laughter could be heard on the other side of the camp that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this pretty much takes place when Zero and Kamui are at an A Rank and are starting to express an interest in each other. Basically they dance around each other and flirt for ages before Zero decides to bite the bullet and propose.
> 
> The LGBT options in this game may be a little lacking, but I’m glad that M!Kamui x Zero were given such a sweet and tender S Rank. As a bi person myself, I have a soft spot for these two losers. Thanks so much for reading! The lovely feedback on the last one made me try my hand at writing this. Your support is definitely appreciated. <3


End file.
